


No roses and romantic BGM (but I wouldn't have it any other way)

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I basically live in the gutter, M/M, Porn with Feelings, but they get it on at the same room at the same time, fluff (?) at the end, not a foursome, thus the regular update of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Minghao was never going the way Mingyu had predicted. Never before Mingyu imagined himself being able to wake up at 7 and arrive early to Mr. Kim’s morning class (it’s Mr. Kim, God) just to sit next to a cute blond student who spoke with adorable accent. Nor making a fool out of himself to impress the said student with his self-proclaimed prowess in limbo (Mingyu did make him laugh and that’s a win of itself). Nor having a not-so-drunk drunk sex with another pair of inebriated friends in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No roses and romantic BGM (but I wouldn't have it any other way)

Mingyu didn’t know how the four of them ended up in Minghao and Seokmin’s room, Mingyu with a finger up in Minghao’s ass, Seokmin and Soonyoung with fingers in each other’s. Seokmin and Soonyoung, he could understand. They were tipsy enough to hit something every 10 steps on their way here; it was a miracle that they could make it at all.

Meanwhile, Mingyu was still sober enough to walk a straight line and Minghao, _God_ , Minghao sure drank more but the guy could hold his liquor better than anyone Mingyu knew. 

So Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder why Minghao would let him shove a finger into the latter’s rim, making the younger looked stunning with his tinted cheeks and hairs sticking on his sweaty forehead, not that Minghao didn’t look beautiful in his usual state, it’s just that having Minghao sweating and panting with his finger gave a whole new perspective. 

“Mingyu, can you add one more finger?” Minghao said in a sugary tone before letting out a mewl and Mingyu just nodded dumbly.

After Mingyu inserted his middle finger, Minghao’s gasps turned louder and his hips moved faster than Mingyu’s digits; he was practically fucking himself with Mingyu’s fingers. The sight made Mingyu realized how constricting his own pants were. He moved his free left hand to the tent in his pants, trying to palm himself before stopping at Minghao’s “Don’t.” Minghao’s voice was not demanding nor pleading, but what Mingyu wouldn’t do for Xu Minghao. So even though his throbbing member was starting to make him lightheaded, the obscene sounds Soonyoung and Seokmin were making from the bed next to theirs did nothing to help (the two had proceeded to eat each other up), Mingyu complied. Instead on his own body, Mingyu moved his left hand towards Minghao, reaching under the white shirt (which was Soonyoung’s, Mingyu thought bitterly), up to Minghao’s right nipple, giving it a gentle pinch and circling it with his thumb. It made Minghao let out a loud moan and jerked his hips stronger; the sound and movement went straight to Mingyu’s throbbing member and Mingyu was starting to think that he might faint from not being able to touch himself (but at least Minghao looked happy).

It was when Mingyu got three fingers inside Minghao and heard Soonyoung and Seokmin riding out their orgasms that he asked Minghao. 

“Can I touch myself?”

Minghao opened his eyes, which was tightly shut as if he was putting all of his focus into moving towards Mingyu’s fingers, and looked at Mingyu, a sweet yet also scheming smile on his lips.

“No.”

Getting desperate, Mingyu rephrased the question.

“Can you touch me? Please?”

Minghao’s smile turned into a smirk.

“No. But...” Minghao suddenly stopped moving and pulled himself away from Mingyu. As Mingyu sat bewildered, Minghao got into all fours and faced his rear towards Mingyu.

Mingyu didn’t know how his brain could still function after Minghao wiggled his cute little buttocks, twisted his neck to face Mingyu and said, “You can use this.”

“I—uhm—“

“In Seokmin’s drawer.”

Mingyu was about to ask Seokmin for permission when Minghao cut him with a “They’re busy. Just take it.” Seokmin was indeed busy with Soonyoung; they were now sitting while facing each other, hands wrapped over their conjoined members (which were hard again, aren’t they quite the energetic bunch), eyes drilling into each other’s with hot gaze that Mingyu didn’t know the comedy duo could produce. 

Mingyu got back to Minghao’s bed after maneuvering himself around Seokmin’s, taking a strip of condom. Minghao was waiting, ass still up in the air. He waited patiently as Mingyu fumbled with the condom with trembling hands (Mingyu had to take a deep breath before making sure that the condom was pulled all the way to the base) and poured a generous amount of lube over it. 

“You sure?” Mingyu asked. He needed to know.

Minghao, ass still up in the air, blinked innocently like the time he stole Mingyu’s afternoon snacks and Mingyu wanted to kiss those eyelids so bad.

“Mingyu has been a good boy, so Minghao is giving him a reward.”

Okay, okay. Mingyu never took it seriously when their friends said Minghao was a “harmless kitty outside, ferocious tiger inside” (or in the words of their mutual friend and Minghao’s longtime pal, Wonwoo the biology major, an Australian box jellyfish). But now, Mingyu realized that he’d been fooling himself. Not that he minded (he’d long accepted that he’d be a fool for Minghao as long as Minghao wanted).

Mingyu placed his hands on Minghao’s hips and positioned himself in front of Minghao’s entrance. The tip of his length was touching the rim and just that feeling made Mingyu whimper. The whimper turned into groan as he inched himself inside of Minghao. 

After he was fully settled he got entranced at the fact that he was balls deep in Minghao. It took him a shake of Minghao’s hips to realize that he’d been still for quite some time.

“Mingyuuu... Move~”

The way Minghao dragged the end of his words was so cute and unfitting to the current situation. 

Mingyu started to move in and out, inch by inch and slowly at first. He gradually went faster, pulling out almost all of him before thrusting all the way back, Minghao clenching and unclenching around him at the perfect timing. 

Being inside of Minghao gave Mingyu a sense of bliss, although he couldn’t get rid of the slight disappointment of not being able to see Minghao’s face clearly. The thought of changing position occurred to his mind, but he couldn’t even take a moment to stop slapping himself against Minghao’s skin, not when Minghao was snapping his hips eagerly to meet Mingyu’s thrusts, _moaning Mingyu’s name_.

“C-Can I kiss you?” It was all Mingyu could manage. Minghao twisted his neck and Mingyu stuck his chest and Minghao’s back together to meet Minghao’s lips.

It was not how Mingyu had envisioned their first kiss. In his imaginations there were skyscrapers and orange-tinted sky on the background, they had their bodies pressed together despite how spacious the ferris wheel’s cabin was, their hands slowly moving on each other’s backs as they floated in the air. Other times it would be the bridge and the city lights over the clear dark sky, they were sitting on the riverbank, the wind brushing against them as Mingyu had Minghao’s face cradled in his hands.

But life with Minghao was never going the way Mingyu had predicted. Never before Mingyu imagined himself being able to wake up at 7 and arrive early to Mr. Kim’s morning class (it’s Mr. Kim, God) just to sit next to a cute blond student who spoke with adorable accent. Nor making a fool out of himself to impress the said student with his self-proclaimed prowess in limbo (Mingyu did make him laugh and that’s a win of itself). Nor having a not-so-drunk drunk sex with another pair of inebriated friends in the same room.

And Mingyu certainly didn’t expect himself to fall for Xu Minghao when he first laid eyes on the latter, yet he found out how he was filled with comfortable warmth every time Minghao laughed, how his body tingled every time Minghao put an arm around him or gave him a playful smack, how he turned into a puddle of mess (a grinning and happy mess) every time Minghao’s gaze met his. 

It was fine because he got to go through those experiences with Minghao. He wouldn’t have them any other way. Including this. His first ever kiss with Minghao. His first ever sex with anyone. 

Minghao reached to Mingyu’s right hand and guided it to his own length. Mingyu wrapped his hand around Minghao, relishing the way the latter throbbed and heat up because of him. He moved his hand in rhythm with his thrusts, Minghao’s hand still on top of his. Minghao was the first to reach his climax, Mingyu followed not long after. Together they rode their orgasm, bodies glued to each other.

After their bodies stopped shaking, Mingyu pulled out of Minghao slowly. He felt reluctant to part from Minghao but he knew he had to. Then he went to the corner of the room to throw the condom into a trash bin. When he turned his back he saw Seokmin and Soonyoung, laying on the bed with arms and legs sprawled over each other. Soonyoung’s head was on Seokmin’s chest and Seokmin got his chin on Soonyoung’s crown. It was cute despite them having their mouths agape and the sclera of their eyes peeking from their closed eyelids. 

Mingyu envied them. 

He walked towards Minghao’s bed, steps heavy with uncertainty. When he reached the bed, he slipped into it without meeting Minghao’s eyes, yet, because he had to prepare himself for what he’s about to ask. 

Before he could say a word though, Minghao called his name.

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu turned to see Minghao who had a soft smile on his lips, gazing with a look that was new to Mingyu yet somehow making him feel nostalgic. He saw Minghao stretching his arms and before he knew it Mingyu had his head on Minghao’s chest. He could feel Minghao’s hand rubbing the side of his face, just below the left ear, also Minghao’s chin nuzzling his hair. 

Mingyu wanted to whisper words of endearment, to show his affection towards the other. But Minghao’s embrace was so comfortable and he couldn’t fight of the urge to close his eyes. He eventually decided that he had tomorrow to say it as many as he could, so he let himself fell asleep in Minghao’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating this Explicit just to be safe. Please tell me if I got the rating right. I'm still iffy on the whole rating system.


End file.
